


(Не) страшно

by minty_mix



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brooklyn, Facial Shaving, Fluff and Angst, Kink, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Но кое-что раздражает его и сейчас. Он старался с этим смириться, старался забивать и не обращать внимание, но черт возьми! Это несправедливо! Почему у Баки растет щетина, а у него нет?





	(Не) страшно

**Author's Note:**

> кинк на бритье

Стив давно смирился с тем, что его тело далеко от идеального. Он принял свой маленький рост, щуплые мышцы, хрупкие кости, тонкие сосуды. Он уже даже не злится на это. Только вздыхает горько, когда Баки не видит, и намазывает очередной синяк.

Но кое-что раздражает его и сейчас. Он старался с этим смириться, старался забивать и не обращать внимание, но черт возьми! Это несправедливо! Почему у Баки растет щетина, а у него нет? Неважно, что Баки старше на год. Неважно, что Стива тело подводит ежедневно. Стив все понимает, Стив прекрасно знает, что ему вообще грех расклеиваться из-за таких вещей, но это почему-то выводит его из себя сильнее прочего. Это странно. Это раздражает. Но Стив не может ничего с собой сделать.

В последние дни становится совсем невыносимо. Стив знает, с какого момента все пошло под откос: неделю назад он случайно увидел, как Баки бреется. Он шел мимо ванной и мельком глянул в приоткрытую дверь, да так и замер у косяка, едва не открыв рот. Баки вытянул шею, чтобы достать станком под подбородком, и аккуратно, медленно сбривал недлинные волоски. Стив пялился на него, не отрывая глаз. Он просто забыл, зачем вообще шел, потому что Баки выглядел так красиво и так притягательно, что у Стива мысли в голове запутались напрочь. Пальцы рук закололо он огромного желания самому прикоснуться к намыленной щетине, почувствовать собственной кожей жесткость волосков. Ощутить, какого это — быть настоящим мужчиной.

— Стив? — окликнул его Баки, и он вздрогнул — отчетливо и заметно. Баки только усмехнулся, проведя рукой по мыльному подбородку. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Нет... Нет, — замотал головой Стив и поспешил ретироваться.

И все эти дни увиденное не идет из головы. Стив засыпает и просыпается с мыслью о том, каково было бы провести пальцами по щетине, каково было бы, может, даже почувствовать ее губами. Это, к счастью, не так уж удивляет — он знает, что влюблен в Баки, слишком давно, чтобы пытаться это отрицать в собственных мыслях. Но внезапно возросшее желание касаться убивает. Стив не может думать ни о чем другом, все его мысли сводятся к Баки и его щетине. 

Ох. А Стиву-то казалось, что он уже перерос то время, когда Баки не покидал его разум ни на мгновение. Оказывается, худшее ждало впереди.

Но Стив старается, честно старается вести себя нормально: не смотреть на Баки слишком долго, не провожать его взглядом, не искать возможностей соприкоснуться ладонями. И Стив совсем не залипает, глядя на его станок в ванной. Определенно нет. 

Дни тянутся медленно и долго, наполненные томительным желанием, и Баки, видимо, замечает, что со Стивом что-то неладное творится, потому что в один из вечеров, когда они готовятся ко сну, спрашивает:

— Стив, у тебя все в порядке? Ты какой-то тихий в последнее время. Не заболел?

Стива подбрасывает на кровати. Неужели он все-таки не был достаточно осторожен? Неужели Баки обо всем догадался?

И тут приходит следующая мысль: догадался о чем? Что именно теперь известно Баки?

— С чего ты взял? — осторожно интересуется Стив, понимая, что пауза слишком затягивается.

— Просто ты сам не себя не похож. Смотришь на меня так, будто впервые видишь, подбородок свой трогаешь без конца. У тебя сыпь, и ты ждешь, вылезет у меня или нет, чтобы понять, заразна ли она?

Стив фыркает в голос. Он бы до такого варианта додумался в последнюю очередь. Инфекция? Сыпь? Боже, да что у Баки вообще в голове?

— Нет, конечно, — заверяет Стив. — Я просто...

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь все мне рассказать? — перебивает Баки. Он улыбается, и Стиву хочется потеряться в его улыбке. И, судя по лукавому взгляду Баки, ему это вполне удаётся.

— Знаю, Бак, — вздыхает Стив. Знает он все. Но разве о таком расскажешь? 

«Баки, я завидую твоей щетине, дай потрогать? Да, руками. Могу и губами, если хочешь. Да-да. Я в тебя влюблен, но это мелочи»? Так, что ли? Стиву самому смешно от этого. Баки тоже вдоволь насмеется, рискни Стив произнести всю эту тираду вслух. 

— Ну тогда в чем дело? — подбадривает Баки. Стив по-прежнему молчит. Он не знает, как признаться. Не знает, в чем признаться первее. И это убивает.

Баки вздыхает и встает, осторожно подходит к нему и садится на край кровати. Стив садится тоже.

— Стив, скажи, как есть. Я от тебя не отвернусь в любом случае.

Стив думает, что все это вранье, потому что есть вещи, после которых человека воспринимаешь совсем иначе.

— Все дело в... — начинает Стив, но слова застревают в горле. 

— В чем?

Баки смотрит на него так открыто и преданно, что Стив зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть этого взгляда.

И произносит, не открывая глаз:

— В твоей щетине.

Ответа не следует ни через секунду, ни через пять, и Стив испуганно распахивает глаза, таращась на Баки. Тот молчит, но улыбается — улыбается, чёрт его дери! — и смотрит на Стива.

— И всего-то? — Баки легко пожимает плечами, и Стив не знает даже, как на это реагировать. — И что ты хочешь от нее? Потрогать или сбрить?

У Стива по спине проходит дрожь. Сбрить? Он может сам взять в руки станок и сбрить все эти волоски? Он даже не думал о таком до этой секунды, но теперь ему кажется, что мир вокруг приобретает новые краски — яркие, сочные и с ума сводящие своей красотой. 

— А можно?.. — севшим голосом спрашивает Стив.

— Что именно, Стиви?

Желание потрогать чертову щетину резко уступает желанию съездить Баки по лицу. Стив тут переживает и накручивает себя, а ему весело. Посмотрите на него! 

— Можно, — говорит Баки, видимо, разглядев что-то во взгляде Стива. — Я как раз буду бриться утром. Присоединишься?

Стив кивает, не в состоянии даже открыть рот от того, как легко все решилось. Ему интересно, почему Баки так спокойно отреагировал на такое признание. Почему он с такой готовностью согласился на это? Значит ли это, что Баки тоже....

Стив обрывает себя на середине мысли. К черту. Он не будет думать об этом. 

Баки улыбается, ерошит его волосы и возвращается в свою кровать, желая Стиву спокойной ночи. Тот желает в ответ, понимая, что ночь будет очень далека от спокойствия.

~~~

Стив оказывается прав: он еле засыпает к полуночи, но открывает глаза уже через пару часов и так и не может уснуть к утру. А потому встаёт раньше Баки и просто сидит на кухне, лениво наблюдая за тем, как за окном, на улице, суетятся первые прохожие. Его мысли недалеко отсюда: они там, в соседней комнате, где сейчас спит Баки. Стив бы и рад не думать о нем — но это невозможно.

Все тело почти что зудит от того, как сильно он хочет узнать, не обманул ли его Баки, не окажется ли, что его вчерашнее предложение — глупая шутка. Он знает, что Баки так никогда бы с ним не поступил, но внутри все сьеживается от одной мысли об этом. Ему страшно. Он боится того, что Баки отвернется от него, посчитает слишком странным или — еще хуже — обзовет извращенцем. Хотя так, наверное, дело и обстоит: он влюблен в лучшего друга и у него почти что стоит от мысли, что он сможет сам его побрить.

— Доброе утро, — раздается заспанный голос Баки, и Стив испуганно оборачивается к нему. — Ты как-то странно выглядишь.

— Ещё бы мне не выглядеть, — ворчит Стив.

Баки неожиданно меняется в лице и выглядит гораздо серьезнее, чем обычно.

— Если это из-за... Из-за того, о чем мы говорили вчера, то я не наистаиваю. Слышишь? Если ты не хочешь, то...

— А ты? — перебивает Стив. Баки смотрит удивленно. — Ты сам — хочешь?

Баки хмыкает:

— Стал бы я предлагать, если бы не хотел?

Стив чувствует, как краснеет. Странно осознавать, что Баки может хотеть этого сам. Странно даже предполагать, что Баки может быть тоже...

Стив не додумывает до конца. 

— В общем, если ты все еще хочешь, то я в ванной, — Баки пожимает плечами и скрывается за дверью.

Стиву смешно. Он не просто хочет. Он из-за своего желания толком не спал сегодня ночью. Разве это не показатель? Но он ждет несколько минут, надеясь, что руки перестанут дрожать так сильно, с головой выдавая его волнение. Лучше не становится и через две минуты.

Стив собирает волю в кулак и решительно идет в ванную. В конце концов, он сам этого хотел. А перед трудностями он пасовать не привык. 

Дверь ванной приглашающе приоткрыта, и Стив входит внутрь, не решаясь посмотреть на Баки. Он только слышит, как тот тихо усмехается, и чувствует что-то в своей руке. Опустив взгляд вниз, видит — станок. Тот самый, на который он так долго глазел. Тот самый, которым Баки брился раньше.

Тот самый, которым он сам будет брить Баки.

Стив тяжело сглатывает и смотрит на Баки.

— Намылишь тоже сам?

Стив испуганно кивает и тянется за помазком. Баки присаживается на край ванной, чтобы Стиву не пришлось тянуться вверх.

Все вокруг будто теряет яркость. Теперь для него есть только Баки, его щетинистый подбородок и теплая кожа под пальцами. Стива едва не ведёт от этого ощущения, но он всеми силами старается успокоить себя и свои руки. 

Он равномерно распределяет мыльную пену по лицу Баки и не отказывает себе в абсолютно извращенном удовольствии провести большим пальцем по его губам. Баки дышит тяжело, смотрит на Стива так, будто ждет от него чего-то... особенного. Стив боится не оправдать его ожиданий, но старается об этом не думать. Есть только Баки и его лицо. Теплая кожа под слоем пены. Твердый помазок в руке. 

Стив мажет пеной под носом и смотрит Баки в глаза.

— Хватит? — спрашивает он, неуверенно ведя пальцем по щеке. Баки кивает, и Стив берет станок. — Откуда лучше начинать? 

— Сбоку и сверху, — сдавленно говорит Баки, не сильно шевеля губами, чтобы пена не попала в рот.

Стив снова кивает и аккуратно прижимает лезвие к скуле. 

Руки горят от ощущений. Внутри все скручивается в тугой узел от осознания того, что он делает. А в голове — блаженная тишина, которую нарушает лишь один оглушительно громкий вопрос: неужели Баки доверяет ему так сильно?

Стив знает: одно неверное движение — и будет порез. Одно неаккуратное, но точное движение мимо — и крови будет больше, чем должно быть при простой царапине. 

Стив все это знает, и он боится, но продолжает вести рукой.

Он сбривает первую полоску и повторяет путь пальцами, проверяя, все ли зацепил волоски. Баки дышит чаще, Стив слышит его шумное дыхание, а потому неуверенно спрашивает:

— Все хорошо?

— Ага, — тихо говорит Баки. — Просто очень непривычно.

Стив хмыкает и снова прижимает станок к коже. 

После третьего движения становится легче. Он уже не боится щупать кожу пальцами, проверять, насколько она гладкая. Он просит Баки чуть повернуть голову, чтобы было удобнее, сам подталкивает его в щеку, направляя. И все это ощущается до невозможности правильно. Будто Стив всегда должен был делать что-то такое: стоять между разведенных ног Баки и сбривать его щетину.

Но в какой-то момент все меняется.

У Стива и так внутри чертов пожар от осознания, от ощущений, от взгляда Баки и от его близости, но он делает еще хуже — опускает руку ниже и чувствует под пальцами частый пульс Баки. Чувствует, как быстро кровь проносится по венам, и замирает на середине движения, так и не добрив подбородок до конца.

Это все так необычно, и страшно, и волнующе. И вместе с тем — сладко. И Стив не может — не хочет — останавливаться. Его словно накрывает наваждением. Он видит себя будто со стороны: как отводит в сторону руку со станком, как наклоняется ближе к Баки, как не смотрит ему в глаза.

И как целует, чувствуя легкий привкус пены на чужих губах.

Это взрывает его мир изнутри. 

Он решился. Он совсем обезумел от своей чертовой любви и решился на поцелуй. Теперь, если Баки решит никогда больше с ним не видеться, Стив поймет. Стив поймет и пожмет ему руку за правильное решение. Если, конечно, Баки не будет неприятно его касаться.

Он чувствует теплые губы Баки своими, не надавливая и не напирая, а только ласково их касаясь. Он боится спугнуть, боится сделать что-то не так. И если эти крохотные, хрупкие мгновения — все, что у него есть, то он готов умереть за них прямо сейчас.

Но неожиданно Стив чувствует сзади, на шее ладонь Баки. Его теплые пальцы ложатся прямо под линию волос, заставляя Стив чуть наклонить голову. И в следующую секунду он уже обхватывает нижнюю губу Стива, зажимая между своих.

Стив испуганно отскакивает от него. 

Бритва падает на пол с оглушительным грохотом.

— Я... Баки, прости, я не... — мямлит Стив, но Баки его не слушает.

— Еще скажи, что не хотел. Будет очень обидно.

Стив замолкает и зло смотрит на него.

— А тебе весело?

— А предлагаешь плакать, что ли?

— Нет, но я...

— Что ты? — хмыкает Баки. — Ты меня поцеловал. Я ответил. Что ты, Стив?

Стив хмурится.

— В смысле ответил?

— О, ну прости, что ты не почувствовал, отскочив от меня так, будто у меня во рту — змея!

Стив фыркает. А потом не выдерживает и смеется. Баки смотрит на него, как на придурка, и Стив очень даже с ним согласен.

— Прости, Баки. Я просто...

— Ну что ты просто, что, Стив?

— Да не знаю я, что я должен тебе объяснять!

— Ничего ты не должен, — Баки машет рукой. — Верни бритву. Надо закончить все-таки.

— А можно я?

— Опять? Снова поцелуешь посреди процесса и отскочишь от меня в первую же секунду?

— Нет, — твердо говорит Стив.

— Что нет?

— Не отскочу.

Баки замирает. Стив пользуется заминкой и подбирает бритву с пола, тут же подходя к нему обратно.

— И даже если ты сам поцелуешь — не отскочу, — добавляет он и снова прижимает лезвие к подбородку.

Ему теперь не страшно. Ему теперь — очень хочется поскорее закончить с бритьем и изучить гладковыбритую кожу губами. Потому что сейчас — по тому, как Баки кладет руку на его бедро, как спокойно он дышит, позволяя Стиву брить щеку, — он знает, что ему это позволено.

И теперь он не боится подумать, что Баки тоже в него влюблен.


End file.
